1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to wireless communication systems, methods, apparatus and program products. More particularly, the invention relates to electronic payment schemes in a mobile environment for secure short-range transactions.
2. Description of Prior Art
An industry study group comprising banks, credit card issuers and mobile device manufacturers is considering the mobile device as an alternative to a bank or credit card for e-commerce transactions. Several options have been considered for secure wireless transactions, including, (1) incorporating a bank card in a mobile device; (2) using the device subscriber identity module (SIM); (3) storing payment software in the device for processing payment transactions; and (4) using an embedded tag in the device. However, it is difficult to design easy-to-use interfaces for such options in traditional short-range transaction systems. Even if a user knows how to use a traditional short-range e-commerce mechanism, it is likely the user would prefer to use money or cards for transactions, particularly, when the mechanisms for short range e-commerce are strange and not user-friendly in ordinary customer transactions. To extend the range of e-commerce services available from mobile devices, it would be desirable to enable a mobile device to serve as an alternative to a bankcard, particularly, when the mobile device is easier to use than money or bankcards for transactions and do not involve currency. It would be further desirable to provide a user transaction interface at merchant terminal enabling a user to conduct e-commerce via the terminal using the user transaction interface. It would be still further desirable to establish a secure connection between the mobile device and the terminal in conducting e-commerce. It would be still further desirable to establish a secure connection between the mobile device and the terminal using short-range communication (Bluetooth) without using a service discovery protocol.
Prior art related to mobile devices involved in e-commerce, includes:
1) WO 9941876 entitled “SYSTEM, METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR SECURE TRANSMISSION OF CONFIDENTIAL INFORMATION”, published Aug. 19, 1999 discloses establishing a secure wireless radio communications link (IR) between two devices that minimizes the exposure of sensitive information to third party interception is disclosed. The secure link is established by first establishing an infrared link (IR) between the two devices for the exchange of sensitive information, such as encryption information. Subsequent communications (RF) would then have the benefit of encryption protection, establishing the secure wireless radio communications link.
2) WO 0145319 entitled “A METHOD AND SYSTEM FOR ESTABLISHING A SHORT-RANGE RADIO LINK”, published Jun. 21, 2001 discloses establishing a first short-range radio link, operating within a first link range (13), between a stationary unit (12) and a mobile communication device (10, A) in a wireless network environment, wherein the stationary unit (12) transmits an interrogation signal to said mobile communication device (10, A) via a short-range communication link operating within a second link range (14) essentially smaller than said first link range (13). The mobile communication device (10, A) receives the interrogation signal from the stationary unit (12), and generates and transmitting a respond signal, including a unique identification number of the mobile communication device (10, A), to said interrogation signal. The stationary unit (12) receives said respond signal, and authenticate the identification number. Finally, the stationary unit (12) and said mobile communication device (10, A) establish a connection via said first short-range radio link.
3) EP 1271887 entitled “A SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR TRANSMITTING DATA VIA A WIRELESS CONNECTION IN A SECURE MANNER” published Jan. 2, 2003 discloses enabling a user of a remote controller to transmit a PIN over a wireless connection in a secure manner. A terminal device, used for conducting transactions with a service provider, is coupled to the service provider via a data network and a display such as that of a television or personal computer. The same remote control device (either IR or RF) that is used to operate the display is also used to transmit an encoded PIN to the terminal. Session-specific coding rules for encoding the PIN are displayed to the user to guide him through the encoding process. Upon receipt of the encoded PIN, the terminal decodes it, validates it and, if appropriate, permits access to the requested transaction or service.
None of the prior art discloses or suggests (1) enabling a mobile device to serve as an alternative to a bank card in wireless short-range transactions without using currency; (2) providing a pilot linked to a mobile device or phone and a terminal by first and second short range radio links, respectively; (3) providing a third short range radio link between the terminal and the phone; (4) initiating a secure connection between the terminal and phone, via the pilot device and the third short range radio link; (5) providing a user transaction interface at a merchant terminal enabling a user to conduct secure transactions via the terminal; (6) establishing a secure connection between the mobile device and the terminal for conducting wireless secure transactions, such as e-commerce, and (7) establishing a secure connection for the mobile device with a terminal using short-range communication (Bluetooth) without using a service discovery protocol.